Esto es Fairy Tail
by RosaDragneel
Summary: ¡SPOILER! Basado en el capitulo 338 del Manga. Si la corona del rey es destruida le quitaremos el título de mejor gremio a Fairy Tail...Nadie penso que esas palabras causarian la destruccion del castillo


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Esto es Fairy Tail**

"**Capitulo único"**

En el castillo del rey de Fiore podían ver todos los gremios que participaron en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, estaban celebrando la victoria de los magos contra los 7 dragones. Todos se divertían, bebían, peleaban para saber en qué gremio se quedaría Yukino

**-¡Todos! ¡Parad! ¡Su majestad os quiere ver!-**

Los magos al escuchar "Majestad" pararon de pelear y prestaron atención al discurso del guardia _(N.A: No se cómo se escribe el nombre de ese guardia)_

**-Su majestad pronto los saludara, prestad atención-**

Todos miraban como las cortinas rojas que tapaban una entrada se abrían, pero en vez de salir el verdadero rey, apareció nadie más que…

**-¡Todos pasadlo bien!-**

Le presentamos al rey de Fiore, Natsu Dragneel…Este es el fin de Fiore, todo quedara vuelto cenizas

Todos los magos que no sabían de las travesuras de nuestro DS de fuego, ósea Sabertooth, se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que nadie se esperaba esto, el maestro Makarov se quedo calvo de la sorpresa, literalmente

**-¡Soy el rey! ¡Me he convertido en rey!- **Grito con emoción Natsu

**-Caballeros haced algo-** Dijo el guardia enojado

**-N…No somos rival para el-** Dijeron los ejecutadores del castillo al mismo tiempo

**-¡Esto es demasiado!-** Grito Lucy mientras reía

**-Si la corona del rey es destruida le quitaremos el título de mejor gremio a Fairy Tail-**

Todo quedo en silencio, justo en ese momento una espada paso al lado del cuello de Natsu asustándolo en acto

**-Natsu- **Canto Erza con un aura asesina alrededor de ella **-Devuelve esa corona, ¡Ahora!-**

**-¡Jamas!- **Dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba la corona

Mala idea

**-Natsu…-**Llamo Lucy **-Si no entregas esa corona, hare que todos mis espíritus ¡Te pateen el trasero!-** Dijo mientras invocaba a Virgo

Todos los magos presentes retrocedieron, en este momento se llevara a cabo una pelea más peligrosa que las de los dragones

**-Natsu Dragneel…-** Dijo el maestro mientras se volvía grande

Listo este es el fin de Natsu Dragneel, fue un placer conocerlo, llevare unas flores muy lindas a tu tumba

**-¡DEVUELVE ESA CORONA!-** Gritaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail mientras atacaban a Natsu con sus mejores ataques

2 minutos después

Ya ha acabado la batalla de Fairy Tail para recuperar la corona, después de todos lo único que destruyeron fue el castillo y unas cuantas casa, nada grave…Espera, ¡DESTRUYERON TODO EL CASTILLO!, por la estúpida corona del rey

**-Aquí tienes-** Dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la corona a su verdadero dueño

Todos los magos que estaban presentes en la fiesta estaban en una esquina en forma fetal, mientras repetían varias veces "Fairy Tail da miedo" El rey estaba temblando al ver como el pobre DS de Fuego se encontraba casi inconsciente en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor

**-No creen que exageraron la nota-** Dijo el rey asustado

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a reír

**-¿Por qué se ríen? Estoy hablando en serio-** Dijo aun mas asustado el rey

**-Esto Fairy Tail, nosotros siempre exageramos-** Dijo Lucy para luego seguir riendo con sus compañeros

Y a fin de cuentas la fiesta termino como nadie se lo esperaba: Un Natsu medio muerto, el castillo real destruido, los magos de todos los gremios con una trauma permanente, la corona del rey apuntico de ser destruida y Fairy Tail se quedo sin dinero, ya que debieron pagar la destrucción del castillo pero ténganlo por seguro que aunque pasen más de 7 años, Fairy Tail…Siempre será Fairy Tail

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este one short, es el primero que hago así que espero que haya quedado bien, también la parte de humor...Díganme ¿Dio Risa?**

**¿Reviews?**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


End file.
